


Reign of Darkness

by Doc_Thorow, KitsuneKaiyuri



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Horror, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Thorow/pseuds/Doc_Thorow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneKaiyuri/pseuds/KitsuneKaiyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin girls are creating havoc in Gotham City and Batman doesn’t know who they are or where they came from. In order to capture them, he has to bring in a couple of old friends for help. What will happen when the heroes figure out who the girls are when they suddenly find themselves chained inside concrete walls and have to fight for their lives against two seemingly innocent twins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking and Entering

Seiya glanced over at her twin who was fidgeting with her appearance in the reflection of the building. She sighed and crossed her arms, turning toward her sister and tapping her foot impatiently, “Are we going to do this or not?”

“Yes, I just had to make sure that my makeup wasn’t smudging. You know Mom taught us that it should always look perfect.” Ariya grinned and brushed her hair out of her eyes. “Besides, got to look perfect for the Bats.”

Seiya rolled her eyes and bent down surveying their next target. Gotham Jewelry. _Hopefully Catwoman doesn’t show her face in the middle of our heist._ They had been standing atop the adjacent building for an hour with no sign of Batman. She shifted her weight to her right leg and bit back a protest as her left leg started to fall asleep.

“Helloooo? I told you I was ready. There hasn’t been any sign of the Bats for the three hours we’ve been standing up here.”

“One hour.”

“Well it feels like three,” Ariya pouted while she fidgeted beside her sister. She was ready to get what they were there for. Diamonds. Gold. Anything shiny to distract her attention.

“Let’s go then before he does show up. Do you remember our plan?”

“Yeah, yeah…We get on to the roof and I cut the glass. You go down and disarm the alarm system. Then I climb down and leave an escape rope and we’ll have 5 minutes to get everything out that we want and climb back up the hole and leave before Bats comes to get us. Can we go now?”

Seiya sighed inwardly at her twin’s impatience. It was one of the few things that was different between the two besides their color of hair. “Just don’t get too distracted by the things in there and get what you can take in one shot.”

“I know twin. You don’t have to tell me twice.”

“Sometimes I do,” Seiya smirked at her sister and was given back a glare as they stood up and stretched. Seiya pulled out her grappling gun from the bag slung across her back, aiming and firing it at a statue on the jewelry store.

They glided across and landed a couple feet away from the glass. Ariya pulled out her tools and started to work as her sister surveyed the area for any visitors. Her twin kept a look out for anyone trying to stop them, namely Gotham’s own vigilantes. Ariya put her glass cutting tool over the lock of the window and slowly started to turn it. The high pitch screeching made both twins wince in discomfort.

Seiya turned back to her sister and glared. “Can’t you make less noise?”

Ariya glanced back at her sister and stuck out her tongue. “Unless you want to do it yourself Miss Brute Force, then be my guest.”

“Of course you had to get the noisiest glass cutter too.” Her twin shot back.

“I told you not to let me pick things or make them for that matter. You know how I am.”

“Yes I do Twin, and that’s the problem.” Both twins went back to their duties and finally the glass was cut just enough where Ariya could fit her longer nails into the circle and lift it out of its place. Setting the piece aside, she unlocked it and watched as Seiya came back with the rope that was tied to a piece of the chimney.

“Remember in and out, no distractions.” Seiya reminded her twin. “Ariya! Pay attention.”

Ariya looked over at her twin and blinked. “Yup, I got it.”

“You were looking for Bats, weren’t you?”

Her twin smiled. “Yep.”

Seiya sighed and shook her head. “Focus.”

Ariya giggled. “I know what we need to do sis. I may be an airhead but I know how to get the job done.”

Seiya opened the window so they both could slide down. As soon as Seiya touched the floor, Ariya was on her way down. Seiya always went first; her twin had a reputation of not being the most graceful of people. Ariya made it down and tripped over the loose rope and stumbled. Making a dramatic pose to her sister she smiled and her sister only sighed and shook her head. “Come on Grace.”

“Name isn’t Grace, Brat Face.” The Twins easily jumped over the banister and landed gracefully on their feet, their heels clicking as they met the granite floor.

“There should be several security cameras located throughout this store. Two levels means two security rooms,” Seiya whispered to her twin. She glanced around and spotted four cameras nearby on the second floor. Running her slender fingers though her raven black hair she thought of her father. _Oh what he would say if he knew what we were doing._

“Do you want me on this level or the one below?” Ariya pulled her silvery-white hair back in a ponytail; her sister doing the same.

“I’ll take the lower floor since I won’t get as distracted.”

“Shut it twin,” Ariya snapped and rolled her eyes.

Seiya smirked and pulled out a small device, giving one to her sister. “You can strap this to your pvc suit and it’ll tell you how to shut off the security system. There’s a button on the side that will lock the cameras but you have to get within a foot or two for it to work.”

“Where did you get this?” Ariya turned it over in her hand. It was pretty lightweight and had a full touch screen. She secured it on her hip and tested her flexibility with it.

“I made it. Don’t think that anyone would make and sell this,” Seiya grinned and turned around. She held up her hand and started toward one of the cameras, “Five minutes twin. I’ll take this one out for you.” Pulling out a second device, she hit the button and the camera sparked above her.

“Ooh!” Ariya giggled. “You didn’t tell me that the device did that. Her green eyes glinted evilly and she raced off to finish her floor level; her boots clicking as she ran.


	2. Petty Play

Seiya laughed to herself at her sister’s amusement. She stopped at the escalators and surveyed the floor below. “There should be some trip wires around here somewhere,” she said to herself. Digging around in her pack she pulled out what looked like an aerosol can. Seiya uncapped it and sprayed down the escalator. The spray drifted down the lower floor revealing several layers of red lasers. She groaned and climbed on the escalator, sliding down to the maze of traps.

Ariya finished disarming the last of the cameras and grinned to herself as she spotted the door to the security room. “Playtime,” she grinned more and picked the lock on the door. Hearing voices inside the room she opened the door slowly and spotted two guards; they had their backs to the door. _This is too easy._

“I don’t understand,” one of the guards said and scratched his head, “the cameras were working just fine a minute ago.”

“I don’t know. Maybe you should go out there and check?” The other guard grunted.

Ariya leaped at the closest one, pulling out a dagger and slicing the guard’s throat in one swift motion. She was on the other guard a second later; taking him down in the same fashion. She looked up and smiled, blood was everywhere and mainly seeping into two large puddles around her and the bodies. “Good thing the blood doesn’t stain my outfit,” Ariya wiped the dagger on one of the guard’s clothes and stood up. She sheathed the dagger and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Seiya leaped off the escalator and cartwheeled in and out of the lasers, her body almost touching and setting the alarms off. Coming to a halt against a wall she let out a sigh of relief; she made it through the worst part. “I’m getting too old for this anymore.” Seiya pulled off the device and disabled the camera near her with several sparks. She brushed her bangs out of her blue eyes and spotted the back of a guard disappearing into a room. Following him, she stopped as she reached the door and started picking the lock. _Two guards inside._ Seiya kicked open the door and leapt on to the closest guard, breaking his neck and tackling the other guard before he could hit the alarm. Too late. He triggered the silent alarm that connected directly to Batman and she growled in frustration as she snapped his neck. “Damn it. Now we have two minutes to leave without any jewels.”

Seiya touched a small earpiece that was stuck inside her left ear triggering an automatic call to her sister. "Hey sis, we have a problem. One of the damn guards triggered the alarm connecting to you-know-who."

Ariya stifled a giggle and grinned at the thought of Batman on his way. "So you're saying that he's on his way right now?"

"Yes, do I have to spell it out for you?"

Ariya ran over to one of the glass cases and stared at her reflection, checking her make-up.

Seiya snickered and walked toward the glass case holding some of the more precious jewels. She broke it open and alarms wailed throughout the store, grabbing whatever she could before moving on to the next case and doing the same thing. Seiya stopped in mid-grab to stare at her twin. “Quit primping and start grabbing would ya?”

Ariya jumped and got to work breaking the glass and grabbing jewels as well.

Seiya heard him before she saw him. Batman. Grabbing her twin, she pulled her out of the way just in time as Batman crashed through the glass case they were pulling jewels from. "Damn it! You'd think that he'd have a little common courtesy?" Snickering she threw the bag of jewels over her shoulder and looked around the room. I know that the boy wonder will be here shortly, she thought. Seiya glanced over and saw her twin squeeing and running toward Batman, trying to tackle him but smacking against him and falling to the ground. She stifled a laugh at the sight but recomposed herself as she walked slowly up and smiled, "Heya Batsy! Was wonderin' when you'd show your face."

"Oww... Why do I always do that Twin?" Ariya got up and looked at Batman, grinning stupidly and backed up a little.

Seiya stepped closer to her twin and put an arm on her shoulder, "Well you know Bats, we were just helping these nice people of Gotham out by taking these jewels that just lay around. Thought they needed to go for a little stroll." She pulled a small trinket out of her pocket and gripped it tightly in her right hand. _Might have to use this to get out of this one_. She wrinkled her brows as the wail of sirens sounded close by.

Batman stepped closer to the twins and narrowed his eyes, “You realize that I won’t let you get away.”

“Well of course Batsy. I wouldn’t ever think that you would let us just get away with something like this,” Seiya smirked and pulled her twin behind her. A slight gust of wind rustled Seiya’s hair as she backed against the partially open window. The height was unbearable but she knew how to escape without their deaths. She threw down the small trinket and smoke flooded the room instantly.

“Who are you two anyways? I’ve never seen either of you before,” Batman reached into his utility belt and scrambled for his gas mask.

Ariya grabbed her sister by the arm and jumped out the window. The glass shattered in a million pieces around the two as they laughed uncontrollably. “We’re your worst nightmare Bats!”

 The twins touched a button on their watches and a small grappling hook exploded out the side and latched on to the nearest ledge, slowing them to the ground at a safe speed. As soon as they touched the ground, sirens wailed right behind them.

“Great. If it isn’t one thing it’s another chasing us,” Ariya rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh as they rounded and ducked into a dark corner.


	3. The Getaway

The twins pressed up against the wall and looked at each other, having been down this alleyway many times in their childhood before getting shipped off to Metropolis. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Ariya whispered to her twin.

“That it was way too easy?” Seiya replied and watched her twin nod in reply, “I thought so too.” Seiya poked her head out from the shadows and looked side to side before signaling for her twin to follow. They darted from alley to alley for several blocks before finally stopping to look around. The dark-haired twin’s blue eyes observed the rooftops for anything out of the ordinary; her eyes eventually spotting the masked vigilante on top of a distant building. She stepped back into the shadows and brushed a long strand of her raven-colored hair out of her agitated eyes. “Somehow Batman is following us,” Seiya frowned and crossed her arms over her skin-tight suit.

Ariya’s green eyes lit up as she started to giggle in excitement. “I get to see Bats again! This is the best day ever.”

“He must have snuck a tracer on you when you tried to tackle him,” Seiya rolled her eyes at her twin.

Ariya stopped and stared blankly at her sister, not believing that her twin would insinuate that she would be so careless. Seiya motioned for her to turn around which her sister obliged and sighed at the same time. She parted her sister’s silver hair and pulled a small black device off Ariya’s right shoulder. The small device flashed red every so often.

The silver-haired twin turned back around and laughed nervously. “Well what do ya know?” she smiled sheepishly. Seiya rolled her eyes again and looked around for something to stick it on to, just long enough for them to escape and return to their hideout. She flashed an evil smile and thought of a better idea. Taking out one of the devices they used at the heist she hovered it over the bat tracer. A series of clicks sounded from the device as she found the correct frequency to shut it down temporarily.

“What are you doing Twin?” Ariya asked as she tilted her head.

Seiya smirked and placed the tracker inside one of her pockets, “We are going to plan a surprise, now let’s get back to the hideout.”

Batman scowled as the signal disappeared from the microscopic tracking device he had planted on the silver-haired thief. He moved closer to the corner on the top of the building so he could get a better view. Eventually finding a position on the rooftop that satisfied him; he squat down and waited for any sign of movement in the alleyway. After a while of no movement Batman stood up and walked back toward the Jewelry Store to see if he could find any clues on the two mysterious women.

The twins sighed in relief as they watched Batman depart.  Seiya smirked as her straight black hair fell in place around her shoulders, “We’re going to plan a surprise for your Dark Knight. Let’s get back to the hideout.” They backtracked and weaved in and out of several alleys before slowing down and ducking into one of the darker alleyways. _One, two, three…_ Seiya ducked into the side of the third run-down building, Ariya following easily behind her.

As if the twins could see in the dark, they avoided all the debris that littered most of the ground. “Takes me back to when we first found this place,” Ariya grinned as she ducked under a half-fallen wall.

“I know what you mean twin. Especially when I had to help you through the first couple times,” Seiya chuckled as her sister huffed and denied the help. The twins knew their way like the back of their hands. Their heels scraped against a metallic surface on the floor and they both bent down, grabbing and pulling a hidden hatch open.

They descended into an almost pitch black room, the sound of water hitting the floor echoed throughout. Ariya bent down and picked a small object off of the ground, clutching it tightly and bending each side toward the floor. A cracking sound reverberated through the room and a dull, fluorescent glow illuminated the dank room. At their feet was a bag of glow sticks which had been placed long ago for the twins to use and navigate through the endless maze of the sewers. Continuing through the twists and turns their memories recalled, they finally approached a gigantic steel door.

Seiya moved the latch to the side and opened the door enough so both of the twins could squeeze through. She pushed the enormous door closed behind them and turned back around to inspect their surroundings. The small room was just big enough for the two women; on the far wall stood an ancient-looking ladder and at the top was another steel hatch. Seiya went first, like always, since the last time Ariya had gone first there had been an incident.

The first and last time Ariya had gone first, she had a hard time unlocking the latch and after several minutes of attempting it, they had to make the dangerous switch on the ladder so Seiya could unlock it before the sewers flooded the small room and drowned them both.  After that incident, Ariya was not allowed to open any of the heavy doors.

Standing at the top of the hatch Seiya pulled Ariya up and out of the hole and sealed the door. Both twins looked around and released heavy sigh, happy to be back home. They ran up a flight of stairs to reach the main floor of the old abandoned Arkham Asylum. Many of the walls had deteriorated and collapsed over the years while most of the wings were condemned. That didn’t stop the twins from using it as their own personal playground.

Ariya looked over at her twin and smiled playfully, “Race you Twin.”

Seiya snickered, “Don’t whine when I beat you.” Both girls took off at the same time racing down the halls, and up another flight of stairs. Seiya stretched her arm out and touched the large oak door first, sticking her tongue out playfully, “I win!”

Ariya crossed her arms and opened the door, both twins walking over to opposite sides of the small room. There were two large mirrored desks for each twin and were littered with numerous paper clippings from some of their biggest heists. “I still say you cheated.”

“You’re just mad that I always win.”

“You do not!” Ariya stuck her tongue out, “I’ve won a few times.” Sitting their bags of jewels next to their chairs, Ariya looked at herself in the mirror and started to wipe off her make-up.


	4. Memories

So far no one in Gotham had even come close to figuring out who the twins were even though they had returned several months ago. There was even a time where the twins didn’t know each other or their birth mother. Ariya carried on about their close call today and obsessed over Batman. Seiya tuned her sister out and brushed her fingers along a couple of news clippings, finding the correct ones and pushing them to the side. She exposed a small, worn photograph of two teenagers making bunny ears behind each other’s heads. Smiling faintly, she reminisced about the day the photograph was taken.

  “Gotham City is falling down, falling down, falling down. Gotham City is falling down my fair Batsy. Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold my fair Batsy. Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away. Silver and gold will be stolen away by my Mommy.” Black heels clicked down a dark alley along with the figure of a woman. The song she made up as a child wouldn’t leave her brain, most likely because her mother was trying to figure out how to blow up the Gotham Bridge and rob a bank.

Ariya continued to hum her own version of “London Bridge” as she made her way to the end of the alley and on to the streets. Her green eyes stared down at the broken sidewalk, blonde hair falling over the shoulders of her black tank top as she bent over and placed her hands on the knees of her black capris, staring at a large crack that looked like a huge grin. She couldn’t help the small smile that crossed her face, a smile that was always contagious. Forgetting about her surroundings, a large man in a dark trench coat walked up quietly behind her.

Ariya spun on her heels as she heard a snap and turned around to face her annoyed sister. She looked down at the man and his head was twisted all the way around.

“Your daydreaming is going to get you killed one day,” Seiya’s hands were on her hips, her black hair in a loose ponytail. Seiya wore dark jeans, black boots and a white tank top with a beautiful black leather jacket.

“I know Twin, just thinking again.”

Seiya stepped over the body and the two sisters started to walk side by side, “What’s on your mind? We both go on walks when we have to think about stuff.”

Ariya smiled at her sister, “It’s nothing really. Just thinking.”

“Oh please, you were off in La-La Land with a guy walking right behind you going to do god-knows-what.”

Ariya crossed her arms and pouted, “I did too know he was there.”

“Really now? When did you notice? Last minute?” Seiya smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ariya lightly blushed and looked off to the side, “Shut up Twin.”

“I knew it.”

The twins continued to walk several more blocks before Ariya spoke up. Her emerald eyes catching the attention of her sister’s sapphire ones. “Why did you really follow me anyways?” Ariya smiled and put her hands behind her head.

“Take one guess.”

They both started to laugh as they answered together, “Mom.”

Ariya sighed a bit. “Remember how pissed off she was when I dyed my hair white?”

Seiya chuckled, “How can I forget? She grounded us both for what seemed like forever. The goons thought the black and white thing was hilarious.” She elbowed her sister, “What’s really botherin’ you Twin? Oh I get it, you were thinking about the Bats again.”

Ariya blushed a deep red and smacked her sister in the shoulder. “Shut up! I am not… Okay maybe a little. But it’s not fair; you always get to see him.”

“Jealous aren’t you?” Seiya poked fun at her twin.

“So what if I am?” Ariya crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance.

“Anyways, our next heist we aren’t getting caught,” Seiya chuckled, “Hell, we’ll be with the goons and our mother this time. Think we are bound to get caught?”

“Don’t you mean Mom and the goons are more likely to get caught? Mom’s always tryin’ to get rid of the Bats; it’s just an open invitation. Like the Bat-signal. Here we are come get us!” Ariya explained and laughed.

Seiya snickered, taking the back of her jacket and pulling it up over her head, “I am the Knight!”

Ariya laughed even harder and pulled her twin’s jacket off of her; putting it on and over her head in the same fashion. “Now I am the Knight!”

Both twins’s roared in laughter as Ariya took off down the street with Seiya running after her. “Give me that jacket! It took me forever to get that without getting caught!” Seiya finally caught up to her twin and snatched her jacket back, “Let’s get back or Mom will have the Babies come after us.”

“That would be hilarious. Hopefully they wouldn’t get distracted by snacks on the way.”

“Knowing them they would.” Both twins hooked arms and turned around and started to head back.

Seiya sat down in her chair and opened her eyes as she snapped out of the memory. She started sifting through their new collection of shiny things; picking a gem up out of the bag and staring at it. Her sapphire eyes lit up at the size of the diamond, “I don’t think we made out too bad Twin.”

Ariya glanced over at Seiya, “Now if only we could make out with Bats.”

Seiya stuck her tongue out in disgust, “Eww that’s gross twin; you and your thing for Batman is weird.”

With Ariya’s make-up removed there wasn’t too much of a difference since the green-eyed twin had a very pale complexion compared to her sister’s tan. She crossed her arms with a light blush on her cheeks, “That is not what I meant and you know it. Besides what’s the story with you and the Blue Bird? You’re as bad as I am when it comes to Bats.”

“Or the billionaire playboy,” Seiya snickered.

Ariya blushed harder and grabbed her tissue box that sat on the vanity, tossing it at her twin’s head.

Seiya tilt her head to the side and the tissue box hit her mirror and tumbled harmlessly to the floor. “Oh look she’s getting flustered so it must be true,” Seiya roared with laughter and the door on the other side of the room opened with a loud screech.


	5. Mother Dearest

The twins jumped at the harsh sound of the door proclaiming that their mother was finally awake and about. It was rare to see Harley anywhere other than her bedroom. As she walked in, the bright lights shone down to reveal that her blonde hair had lost its lustrous shine and was nothing but tangles and knots. The beautiful grin she had always worn was long gone; lost with her one and only love. Harley’s sapphire eyes had dimmed into a dull and dead blue, darkening with her spontaneous psychotic fits and the bags under her eyes suggested that she hadn’t had a restful night’s sleep in a very long time.

Their mother, Harleen Quinzell, didn’t look like the Clown Princess of Crime anymore. The night that Joker died, something in Harley had snapped and she vowed to exact revenge on everyone responsible. Her spontaneous fits of rage and depression grew worse over the next year and she was admitted into the new Arkham Asylum for a couple years. Eventually the twins were reunited with their mother but Harley Quinn wasn’t the same woman since that fateful night.

Both of the girls turned their heads and stared in shock at their mother, scrambling to hide the bags of jewels underneath their vanities. By the time Harley had reached the two, they had hidden everything and grinned innocently at their mother.

“Hi Mom, how has your sleep been?” Ariya giggled nervously.

“It was okay from what little I get. How are my girls? Staying away from Batman I hope,” Harley walked up to each of the girls and gave them a weak hug.

“Of course we are,” Seiya gave her an innocent smile.

“Well good. I know there isn’t a whole lot to do but I wa-” Harley’s voice trailed off as she spotted the small Bat Tracer sitting on Ariya’s vanity. Her eyes narrowed as she turned around and spotted the corner of the large diamond underneath a paper on Seiya’s vanity. In the blink of an eye, Harley reached out and slapped her girls hard across the face. “What do you think you’re doing after everything that we’ve gone through?” she shrilled.

Harley grabbed a hold of Seiya’s vanity and flipped it over to the side, the mirror shattering everywhere. She spotted the bag full of jewels and picked it up, shaking it at the twins. “You two went out and pulled this stupid stunt!” She threw the bag across the room, sending the jewels scattering everywhere.

Harley stormed over to Ariya’s desk and kicked it over, the mirror shattering across the floor as well. “How many times do I have to tell you that Batman and his little companions are murderers? Especially BATMAN!” The twins watched their mother in silence against the wall as she continued throwing her regular tantrum.

Just as Ariya was about to speak up, she spotted the small Bat Tracer next to her foot. Bending down she picked it up and showed Seiya, their mother spotting it in her hand and snatched it up, holding it between her thumb and index finger. “Don’t you two remember? Batman murdered your father, my poor Joker,” Harley sank to the ground and started sobbing in her hands, “A-and yet you two still w-wanna go play with the Bats and his kids! How could I have raised such disobedient children? Where did I go wrong?” Harley threw the small tracer to the ground and stood up while she wept and ranted to herself, striding out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Ariya bent down and started picking up the jewels, trying to avoid the glass that littered the floor. Seiya sighed and carefully picked up each of their vanities and set them upright, placing their chairs next to them. The twins never voiced their discomfort when their mother started to rant about how she “raised” them. What Harley didn’t even realize is that she didn’t act like they existed until they started causing havoc in Gotham City.

For the girls, their real mothers were Pamela Isley and Selina Kyle. Though they loved Pamela and Selina like their own mothers, they did still love Harley very much.

“Her rantings are getting worse, Seiya.”

“I know but what exactly are we supposed to do about it? We aren’t committing her again Twin,” Seiya glared at her sister with her hands on her hips.

“I wasn’t going to say that!” Ariya snapped back.

Finally done picking up the jewels, Ariya placed them between the vanities and helped her twin pick up shards of the mirrors. Seiya sighed heavily and sat down in her chair, crossing her legs up on the broken vanity and her hands on the back of her head. She stared at her bruise through what was left of the mirror and softly touched the middle of the bruise. It wasn’t as bad as what she thought it was but as she watched her twin pick up the rest of her things through the mirror, she could see hers more clearly against her paler skin and ground her teeth in anger.

“What are we going to do about Batman?” The light-haired twin asked. She sighed and placed her things on her vanity; sitting in her chair with her arms propped up under her chin, “The hard part is keeping him out long enough. Once we’re caught, we’re caught.”

Seiya nodded in agreement and sighed, “If only we could think of something better than jewelry heists or blowing up bridges.”

Ariya’s emerald eyes roamed the room in thought and stopped on the cover of her magazine. It had the billionaire playboy’s picture on the front with his alluring smile. Her eyes lit up as she thought of something and picked up the magazine. “Twin, I have an idea.”

Seiya rolled her sapphire eyes, “I don’t want to hear about Bruce Wayne again, Twin.”

“But, Twin, listen…”

“Ariya, I’m warning you.”

The older twin, by a few seconds, glared and held out the magazine tapping it with her fingernail. “Twin, shut up and listen. This man right here has more pull than anyone in Gotham City. He’s hosting a benefit in a couple days for those who were killed or wronged by Joker. So many people are going to be there. _Including the rich and the famous._ ”

The last part caught Seiya’s attention and she pulled her feet off of her vanity to look at her twin, “Very nice, Twin. Not only can we frighten the hell out of people _if_ we decided to reveal ourselves, it would be the perfect opportunity to kidnap the wealthiest bachelor in Gotham City.”

“We hold him hostage, torture him for a few days, and before we know it Batman will come knocking on our door!” Ariya finished her sister’s thought.

Seiya leapt up from her chair and hugged her twin tightly. “Twin you’re a freakin’ genius! Who knew your crazy obsession with him would come in handy.”

Ariya smiled and smacked her sister with the magazine playfully. “Hey, I’m not obsessed.”

“Right and I’m part of the Gotham Police Department.” Seiya rolled her eyes and snickered.

“Now the only problem is finding the right dresses for the occasion.”

“Leave that to me Ariya,” Seiya smirked and grabbed the magazine, “I need to you visit Miss Isley.”


End file.
